


Spaaace

by Bibli



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibli/pseuds/Bibli
Summary: First Cargo TocSharpe meets the pilot during her first meal-break. Meruninna TocSharpe is nervous about getting to know her first other sky being in person.





	Spaaace

story to follow


End file.
